Leal Family Halloween
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: Halloween is considered to be "Spookiest of All Holidays" and what can be spooky about this particular Halloween. The wrath of taking care of your relatives' children while they are partying. Or maybe yet wearing a realistic and scary Halloween costume wi


Almost three years after giving birth to the twins, Noelani couldn't believe that her twins were going to be three years old in a couple of months. The two-two year olds were in their playpen as they played with their toys. Koa, the older twin stared at his twin sister with his vivid blue colored eyes. The blonde haired two year old watched as Xiomara played with her rag doll. A small grin appeared on the brunette's face as she tried to talk with her doll. Noelani smiled as she watched the twins enjoying playing the toys their friends got. The twenty-four year old never thought that motherhood was going be a part of her life until the twins came. She recalled that she felt confused and uncertain on how to take of the twins. The mistakes she made from the past helped her of course. That meant not repeating the mistakes she made the first time around.

With two years olds, it was hassle since nobody knew what they were up to. Noelani couldn't blame them completely because most two years old are curious of what that thing is or what does that do. There was something about being a mother that made her feel… Well happier of course despite the crayon drawings on the wall, pee on the bathroom floor while teaching your kids how to potty train, and all that other stuff that toddlers do. That was a part of her life she had to get used and she looked at the calendar.

Tomorrow was Halloween and that meant that the twins were going trick-or-treating along with her, their father, their Aunt Nathalia, Garland, and also their older first cousins once removed. How did Garland got involved with going trick-or-treating? Let's just say she convinced to him to go since she needed help to go trick-or-treating with a seven year old, a six year old, a five year old, and a three year old. Plus Joyce was going to a costume party that she RVSP two weeks ago, so she wasn't able to go trick-or-treating with the family. Noelani didn't seem to mind that until the door open and that caught her attention. She watched as her fiancé, Miguel walked into their South Hampton house.

The two-tone blonde haired twenty-four year saw his fiancée in the house before his eyes focused on the playpen. Both Koa and Xiomara were playing with the toys that their mother left so they could play. It made Miguel smile of course because he couldn't believe that they were going to be three next January despite the fact they were getting married on New Year's Eve, a day before the twins' birthday. The twins were growing up and enjoying their life how it's supposed to be. Acting like toddlers who're curious to know what the world is. What could he expect from them? A lot to be honest since twins are definitely a handful especially when they're toddlers. Miguel approached his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist. Immediately Noelani's eyes widen as she felt that unexpected embrace. Both of them pulled away from each other and stared at each other.

"How was it Miguel?" asked Noelani.

Miguel replied, "My cousin told that he was able to get the wedding venue on New Year's Eve."

New Year's Eve was an interesting choice for a wedding day even though twin's birthday was on New Year's Day. They didn't want to do two parties in one since they wanted to give some time for the twins to rest up. Later on New Year's Day is when they spend together as a family before leaving for their one week honeymoon. That wasn't a problem since Nathalia and Garland were willing to take care of the twins while she and Miguel were relaxing in Costa Rica since its dry season there. Plus Nathalia loved spoiling the twins especially she bought the twins costumes to enjoy this Halloween.

Trick-or-treating was something they always did since the twins were nine months olds. They would always go to South Hampton to go trick-or-treating since it was somewhere that Seoyeon recommended since she always had gone trick-or-treating with her nephews and nieces. Knowing that Miguel had family members that lived there and Noelani also had some family who also lived there. Ironically both families were close to each other even prior to Noelani's and Miguel's first encounter. The twins looked over at their parents with their huge doe sized eyes. Immediately Noelani approached the play pen and lifted up Koa before carrying the two year into her arms. The blonde haired two year old stared into his mother's eyes. A smile appeared the toddler's face before Koa kissed his mother on the cheek.

"There is no surprise that Koa is going to be the ladies' man," commented Miguel.

Noelani raised an eyebrow and replied, "You too were the ladies' man as well Miguel."

Miguel then looked over at Xiomara, the youngest of their twins. She looked exactly like her mother. The two year old was calm and doesn't like to make any sort of ruckus despite being really talkative. Coffee brown colored looked sleepy and Miguel immediately lifted her up and out of the play pen. Xiomara leaned her head onto her father's chest as she tried to fall asleep.

"I think it's time to put Xiomara in for her nap," said Miguel.

Noelani responded back, "Sure thing Miguel since Xio really played a lot today."

A smile appeared on Miguel's face as he looked over at his sleepy princess before he walked away. Halloween was going to be interesting this year and she hoped that Nathalia and Garland can handle going trick-or-treating with Nathalia and Noelani's younger cousins. It had been only five months since those two got married in Fuji. Yes it was miracle that they got married. Noelani always teased Nathalia that she and Garland were going to get married one day.

"_I wonder how Nathalia and Garland are going to be handling their first Halloween as a married couple,"_ said Noelani.

* * *

><p><strong>Siebald Leal Residence<strong>

"So we're going to be taking your cousins' children trick-or-treating tomorrow night," commented Garland.

Nathalia replied, "Yes and Noelani and Miguel are coming along as well since they are bringing the twins of course."

The recently married couple looked over at each other before the twenty-four woman walked into the kitchen. Nathalia enjoyed celebrating Halloween because it was always fun traveling to the States to see their family members. That also meant taking their first cousins once removed out to get candy and also cash from house to house while their parents were partying with the other adults. Luckily Nathalia was going have company since Garland had to join her while wearing a Halloween costume like her and the rest of the family. The twenty-six year old didn't mind going out to trick-or-treating with his in-laws, cousins, and also his niece and nephew. Garland was annoyed that his wife had to force him to wear a costume.

They were going to be celebrating Halloween together as a married couple which was fine, but there was something that they had been thinking about. Since they were responsible to take their cousins trick-or-treating, there might be people that might believe that they have a beautiful family. Garland knew that he would like to have his own family with Nathalia one day, but it kind of felt awkward taking other people's children trick-or-treating and being mistaken as the parents of those children.

"So what're you making?" asked Garland.

Nathalia replied, "Butternut squash soup with an oven roasted chicken and a side of toasted kale."

"Kale? When did you ever liked kale?" her husband asked her.

She replied, "It was a recipe that Seoyeon gave since she's currently eating healthy especially when she's pregnant."

Garland knew that Nathalia enjoyed cooking and he enjoyed the food that she cooked every night. Plus it was also a great excuse to eat any leftover food that was left in the fridge. The Apollon wielder never thought that he would marry someone that was quite handy and knew how to act like a housewife. Even though she has that housewife aura, Garland knew that Nathalia was more than a housewife because he married her for the right reason. He never thought that they would be together even better yet married. It was incredible and Garland had to be a good sport and help Nathalia to take the children trick-or-treating. That even meant wearing a costume for that one day.

"So we're going to have matching costumes then?" asked Garland.

Nathalia replied, "You are going wearing a nice 1920s pinstripe zoot suit on with a nice hat and nice shoes on. As for me, I'm going to be your personal flapper dance."

"1920s couple huh? That's not bad at all and I hope Noelani and Miguel have interesting costume choices," commented the twenty-six year old man.

Garland thought that Nathalia was going to be a bit outrageous with their costume choices. A 1920s couple was not a bad choice and they can pull it off for the most part. He knew how much his wife enjoyed celebrating Halloween and it was their first Halloween as a married couple and she wanted it to make it special for the most part. That part he really understood and the former beyblader wanted to have just as much fun as they were taking Nathalia's cousins trick or treating. Plus it was a good way to spend time with his sister-in-law Noelani and her fiancé Miguel along with this niece and nephew. It's a family and he wanted to be with his family enjoy Halloween night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Miguel looked over at the twins as they were wearing their costumes that their Aunt Nathalia bought them two weeks ago. Xiomara grabbed onto one of the hair ties that came with her costume. Nathalia came with the idea of Koa being Elmo while Xiomara being Abby Cadabby from Sesame Street. It was something new for a change and they looked adorable of course. As for the father of two decided to be a Louisiana Voodoo Sorcerer, but his appearance was similar to Doctor Facilier from _The Princess and the Frog_ movie. It was a way to match Noelani's Voodoo Doll costume in a way. The two year old girl continued to fiddle with the hair ties before she managed to remove one of them and tossed them on the floor. Miguel immediately noticed the hair tie on the floor and decided to pick it up. Garland then looked over at Miguel as he tried to fix Xiomara's hair once more. The twenty-six year old noticed how the younger man was trying to fix his daughter's hair.

The father of two had learn that he had to learn how to dress up his daughter and do her hair since because there will be those moments when Noelani can't do it. Miguel doesn't mind it at all because he enjoyed spending time with his twins. That even meant having costume parties with the twins.

"I have to admit you're a great father Miguel. I see why decided that you were going to support Noelani while she was pregnant," commented Garland.

Miguel replied, "I knew I had to accept the fact that I was going to be a father. It was nothing easy of course, but I enjoy being with the twins and spending as much time as I can."

Yelling was heard across the living room and Garland looked over at two children, ages five and seven arguing with one another. Keahi and Makani were fighting over on who had the better costume on. He knew it was going being a hellish night especially taking care of Noelani and Nathalia's first cousins once removed. Neither his wife nor Noelani were downstairs since Nathalia was doing Noelani's Halloween makeup. She already finished Miguel's Halloween makeup and Garland noticed what a great job his wife did with Miguel. For now, he had to focus on breaking up the fight between Keahi and Makani at the moment. Alamea and Halia looked over at the twins as they gushed over them. Being the youngest of bunch had its benefits even though neither Koa nor Xiomara were having conversations with one another or with their older cousins.

Immediately the wives of the two families walked downstairs and looked over at their husbands and the children. Miguel's jaw widen as he saw the makeup that Noelani had. Nathalia managed to turn his wife into a realistic voodoo doll with all that Halloween makeup on her. That explained why it took her longer to do Noelani's makeup and it was an interesting and unique couple costume. They didn't want to do a family costume because Noelani refused to wear the Big Bird costume. Plus they came up with the idea of Louisiana Voodoo and tried to incorporate that into their costumes. It worked very well since they looked the part and they actually looked frightening, especial Noelani. She looked like a voodoo doll especially the fake pins attached to her dress and skin.

"Well are we ready to go family," said Nathalia.

Garland replied, "So we got a Voodoo Couple, the "Frozen" sisters Anna and Elsa, Abby and Elmo from Sesame Street, Batman and Robin, and us the 1920s Couple. That is what you can call a variety of costumes."

It sounded about right because everyone wanted to be what they wanted to be. That wasn't a problem at all and he looked over at the two boys. Both Keahi and Makani continued bickering until Nathalia intervened the fight between the two boys. She knew that it was a hassle babysitting them, but it was their older cousins that gave Garland and Nathalia the responsibility of taking care of them.

Makani, who was in the Robin costume yelled, "I hate you Aunt Nathalia!"

"Of course you hate because I'm trying to stop you from hurting your older brother. You and Keahi are going to get your uncle and me in huge trouble," replied Nathalia as she messed with his hair.

The twenty-four year old recently married woman knew what she was getting into. Knowing that Keahi and Makani constantly fight with each other, it was going to be difficult to handle trick-or-treating with them. Noelani then looked over at her twins and they stared at their mother. Both of them began whimper as they saw the scary woman in the voodoo doll costume. Immediately loud screams and cries heard as they felt terrified of their mother. Miguel then looked over at his wife and noticed that she really looked like a voodoo doll. Even though he loved it costume concept, Miguel knew that Noelani got into it too much.

"I think my costume looks way too realistic," commented Noelani before carrying Xiomara in her arms.

She looked at her daughter and tried to soothe her with her voice. Xiomara immediately recognized her mother's voice and began to calm down slowly. Miguel carried Koa in his arms as he cried loudly while the twenty-four year old man tried to calm him down. Keahi laughed while the twins were crying and called the two toddlers babies, which caught Garland's attention. He wondered if Keahi's parents disciplined their child because the seven year old was acting up. The twenty-six year old couldn't tolerate the oldest child of the bunch.

"If you continue acting up like this, you won't be going trick-or-treating at all and I will call your parents Keahi," sternly said Garland.

The seven year old in the Batman costume replied, "You can't do that Old Man! You're not related to me."

"He may not be related by blood, but you need to respect him since he's a part of our family no matter what," commented Nathalia.

The seven year old pouted as he sat back down with his pumpkin pail. As the twins started to calm down, Noelani sighed of relief because she thought that was going to be disastrous. Maybe next year, she would dress up as something less scary so she wouldn't go through the sudden fright that the twins just had. The mother of two felt guilty that she scared her twins even though it wasn't her fault that her voodoo makeup terrified them. Miguel looked over at the clock and noticed it was already four in the afternoon.

"I think we should get going," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Yeah we should since we have to bring the children back to their homes by nine since their parents said that they want them asleep by that time."

The Leal Family were ready to go trick-or-treating as a ten member family. With four adults, three school-aged children, and three toddlers, it was going to be an interesting Halloween. Garland hope that people wouldn't assume that he and Nathalia had children or how the four older children looked like them. Well that wasn't true since none of them looked like him, but Halia looked like Nathalia though. The family walked out of the house until Nathalia and Noelani's cousins stood right in front of them.

"What happened?" asked Noelani, "why aren't you at the party?"

Rose, one of their cousins replied, "The Grant Family canceled the party last minute due to a death in the family."

"Yeah and we decided that we should each take our children trick-or-treating," stated Rafael, who was another of the Leal Cousins.

Nathalia replied, "I see and where is Veronica?"

"She went off to another party so that means you have to take Keahi with you," replied Rafael before Halia and Makani walked towards their father.

Nathalia and Garland looked over at Veronica's son and realized that they had to bring this little "Devil" with them to get candy. Thinking that their Halloween couldn't get any worse than this. Both Rafael and Rose hugged their younger cousins before they walked out with their children. At least there were three less children to take, but Noelani looked over at the seven year old boy. He was pretty rough towards others and the mother of two feared that he will try scare them off." Immediately, Keahi began to tug Xiomara's hair puffs and the two year old began to whine and hit Keahi back.

"Let go! Let go!" cried Xiomara

Miguel grabbed Keahi's hand and said, "Don't do that to your cousin Keahi."

"What's in it for you because they are just babies," commented the rude seven year old, "even she had to cry because Aunt Noelani looks like a scary and ugly dolly."

Noelani sighed to herself and realized that she was going to have a long talk with not just Keahi, but with his mother because it was getting out of hand. Nathalia and Garland were generous enough to take care of Keahi and take him trick-or-treating, but it seemed that the seven year old Batman doesn't care about that. All he wanted was to be the bad boy of the family and it bothered the four adults. Xiomara whimpered as she hid her face into her mother's chest, which made the seven year old laugh. Keahi always had been rough with the twins especially with Xiomara since she was the most sensitive and vulnerable.

"Just take him trick-or-treating now because I don't think it's best for him to near the twins," said Miguel.

Garland replied, "Alright and if he continues his bad streak, I will call his father."

Immediately the 1920s Couple and Batman walked away so they can get their Halloween over with already. Now the Louisiana Voodoo Couple looked over at each other. Smiles appeared on their faces before walking with their Sesame Street Toddlers to gather some sweets. Celebrating Halloween was always fun with the children around of course. Noelani watched as she videotaped their twins' third Halloween. The adults gushed on how adorable the twins were with their matching costumes. Even though they were two, both Xiomara and Koa tried to say trick-or-treat but they seemed to mess up. She remembered when the twins were nine months old and they celebrated their first Halloween by taking them to the local zoo and also having a professional taking their photos. She enjoyed seeing the twins wearing their costume as they got into the spirit of Halloween.

Miguel watched as their toddlers smiled as they said "thank you" to the adults as they gave them candy. He always thought that the twins were adorable and they always enjoyed celebrating Halloween together. Being a father to twins was definitely a blessing and he enjoyed seeing that both Xiomara and Koa were growing up. The two year olds jumped stair by stair as they held on their father's hand. Smiles and grins appeared on their faces as they approached the woman in the realistic voodoo doll costume.

"You and the twins take the next house," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Sure thing and I love celebrating Halloween with the twins."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the Halloween One-Shot and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It was quite funny I have to admit. Plus this One-Shot has a direct sequel of course since I made hints about it within the story. The sequel will be posted on New Year's Eve <strong>** For now, read and review.**


End file.
